Dirty Dancing
by dsL0CaTed.BoDy.PaRt
Summary: Inuyasha meets a stranger in a famous club. A beautiful stranger indeed... SettingsDate: 1975 CubaSpain (InuxKag) PG13


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha even thou I really really want to own him.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(INUYASHA fic)  
  
Title: "DIRTY DANCING"  
  
Author: Dislocated.BODY.Parts  
  
Notes from the Author: This story came from an inspiration while listening to the Dirty Dancing by the Black Eyed Peas.  
  
DBP: Heheh.. I've been having these weird inspirations from music lately.  
  
Hiei: Hn. So I noticed.  
  
DBP: Why grumpy? You're just upset that I'm not able to continue your story.  
  
Hiei: K'so. Damn ningen. You killed me there!  
  
DBP: *Scratches head* eh.. heheh.. heheh.... It's just a fic.  
  
(Inuyasha enters)  
  
Inu: Hey, what's blow boy doing here? This is my fic.  
  
Hiei: What?! Are you mocking me hanyou?  
  
Inu: Feh! Do you want to fight?  
  
DBP: *Scratches head* er... please..... stop... umm..  
  
Hiei: Hn. I'm ready for you  
  
Inu: Your ass is mine!!..  
  
DBP: *Taps table with pencil* Heheh..Please stop * Hiei & Inu fighting.  
  
Hiei: You'll never see daylight again!  
  
Inu: You're the one who's NOT going to see it!!  
  
DBP: Please stop... heheh..  
  
Hiei: Grr.... You're a dead man!  
  
Inu: Hhmp! Don't intimidate me..  
  
DBP: Grr!!!! I said Stop it! And shut up!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hiei & Inu: YOU Shut up and stay out of this!  
  
DBP: *Shrinks in chair* okay..  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
CHAPTER 1: Club Havana  
  
"Maybe we can work it out?" Inuyasha whispered at the fat man in front of him. The fat man's face flickered as he raised his hand asking the teen for money. Inuyasha took money out from his coat & handed it to the man. The fat man started at his right hand to find green paper all over it. He shoved it in to his pocket and ordered the guards to allow Inuyasha to enter the club. "Nice doing business with you" Inuyasha said smirking at the fat man. The fat man smiled back and bowed his head. 'He's in'  
  
Club Havana is an exclusive club for adults and Inuyasha broke the very first rule. Of course, money broke the rule. He was a spoiled brat from a filthy rich family. He doesn't give a damn as long as he's got money. He doesn't give a damn about rules. He doesn't care what people think of him as long as no one gets in his way. What Inu wants Inu gets. It was his first time in Club Havana. Club Havana was filled with bad ass men and horny sluts. Some were dancing nuts and the others were drinking crazy. The club didn't have rooms and lined pick up chicks. Instead, it had a wide dance floor made from glass with laser lights and a disco ball. Some girls in bunny costumes approached him and they started flirting with him but he didn't mind. "Must be gay" one of the girls said licking her fingers. They left and he continued to travel against the crowd. A hot black babe approached him and kissed him, her body moving sensually all over him and her hands on his chest. After the kiss, the babe left with money filled pockets. He started moving again. He observed the place. The dj was playing Slow Jams by Twista & Kanye West. Couples were digging into the beat. The air was wet and humid. The temperature was rising. Every single body in the room swayed to the beat. Every single booty has its own beat. Inuyasha licked his lips and felt the urge to drink. He found his way to the corner of the room drinking champagne and wine. The bartender took a drinking glass and gave him a shot of whisky. "Well, laddy. What brings you here?" the bartender asked. Inu's eyes focused on him. He was an old man with unruly red hair. His mustache was long and the tip was curled to the side. His eyes were unreadable since they were covered by black tinted glasses. "The silent type huh?" the old man spoke again. "I bet the fat bastard let you in fer money. That son of a bitch doesn't learn." Inuyasha faced the dance floor turning his back on the old man. He didn't like odd conversations with someone he didn't know. Even if he knew the guy, he still didn't like conversations. His actions, for him, speaks louder than words. Suddenly, the dark Havana filled with smoke heated up. A new music was being played by the dj. It was Dirty Dancing. "Why don't you go dancing?" The old man whispered. Inuyasha stood up. He found the club boring so he decided to head home. He expected too much from the Havana club. The music was fast and furious, he was either hit our pushed around by some crazy couples dancing. From a distance, he saw the two large double doors. As he walked towards it, he stopped. A young woman was dancing towards him. He froze and time stopped. Her hips swayed to the nasty beat. Her toes were covered by high heeled shoes. Her slender porcelain legs were enclosed by a black net to her thighs. Those naughty hips were covered by a red leather mini skirt. Her body was sexually rubbing itself on his torso. Inuyasha could feel the heat under his skin. He knew his body craved for more. She turned touching his arms while allowing her tube covered chest to slither on his back arousing him more.  
  
Bailar, yo quiero baila lalalalalalala bailar,  
Mueve las nalgas, shake your ass girl.  
A la musica, we'll be dancing, dancing, dancing a bit Havana.  
And we gon shake it, shake it, shake it, don shake it.  
  
Inuyasha was lost in a dancing trance. His body was enjoying every single moment with a beautiful stranger. He focused his eyes on the mysterious woman trying hard to remember her face but he was too lost to even try. Suddenly, the music stopped and changed into a slow beat. Inuyasha found his self standing alone on the dance floor. The woman disappeared. He fought the crowd to find her but it was too late. She was gone. Not a single shadow. Not a single trace. Nothing was left from her except a gift of appreciation on his coat. A red kiss mark was planted.  
  
The night was over and everyone in the club left. Everyone except Inuyasha who was waiting for the mysterious dancer to return.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Liked it? Review!!!!!!!! Mail me for your ideas. I need a beta reader and an idea maker!!! dislocatedbodyparts@hotmail.com 


End file.
